


Demonic Plague

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Demonic Possession, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Illness, Minor Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin, Near Death Experiences, Okumura Rin Needs a Hug, Poor Okumura Rin, Sibling Love, Sick Okumura Yukio, True Cross Academy, Worried Okumura Rin, major character illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: A strange illness has begun to strike down students of True Cross Academy. The symptoms of the illness point to something demonic. Being a little short staffed, Yukio enlists the help of the exwires to help treat the ill students, as well as help to solve the mystery of the demon. Will the exorcists be able to find the cause of the mysterious illness before more people can grow ill?
Relationships: Moriyama Shiemi & Okumura Yukio, Moriyama Shiemi/Okumura Rin, Okumura Rin & Okumura Yukio
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea come to me when I was rewatching the anime series, and reading through the manga. I couldn't help but make a story about it. I'm sorry if the summary is really bad. I promise the story should be good.

It was just after the winter holidays, and students were beginning to return to the campus of True Cross Academy for the start of the spring semester. Most students were busy moving back into their dorms for the semester, and catching up with friends they had not seen for weeks. 

That was when the first students began to fall ill. 

Okumura Rin had been minding his own business, eating his lunch in privacy. He had a free period before any of the other students were off for their lunch, so he was enjoying his alone time before the Kyoto trio, or heaven forbid Izumo, showed up to hang out. He enjoyed having some time to himself considering he did not get it often at his dorm room. Yukio was always there watching over him, which annoyed the hell out of him.

It was during this free time that he noticed an upper classman walking nearby. She was stumbling, as if she were unable to keep her balance. At first Rin had thought it was nothing so he turned his attention back to his bento box. However, he quickly realized that something was very wrong. 

Rin heard the girl gasp as if she was fighting for air. He looked up towards her again. She had stumbled into a nearby tree, leaning against it for support. Her face was flushed red, and beads of sweat were beginning to pop up across her forehead. Her hands were shaking as she lifted one to wipe at her brow. 

'' Oi, are you ok?'' Rin called out as he set his bento box aside. He began to push to a stand, but then the poor girl fell face first onto the pathway. Rin ran to her side to check on her. He carefully rolled her onto her back before balling up his coat to use as a pillow. It was freezing cold, but he could make due for now. It was not like he was going to get a cold anyways. Rin carefully rested his palm against the girls forehead. She was burning up with a high fever. 

'' What on earth were you doing out in this weather with a fever?'' Rin mumbled as he reached for his phone. It was 11:45, so he could not call his brother for any help on this one. He would be in class for another hour. '' I'd better get you to the nurse.'' Rin mumbled. 

He carefully lifted the girl up, and began to make his way to the nurses office. 

However, when he got there, he was surprised to find that there were at least ten other students who were sick. 

'' Oh no, is she running a fever to?'' 

Rin looked up to one of the nurses who had approached him. She looked rather flustered as she adjusted the face mask she was wearing. 

'' She passed out near me. Her fever's really high.'' Rin explained. 

'' I see, could you put her over there on the open bed please?'' She asked before turning to one of the other students. 

'' Why are there so many sick people?'' Rin found himself mumbling as he laid the poor girl on the open bed. 

'' We think one of the students brought a virus back with them from the holidays. Hopefully it will start to work through their systems soon so that they can go back to their dorms.'' Another nearby nurse explained. '' I'd suggest you get going unless you want to catch it as well.'' She added in a softer tone then before. 

Rin wanted to tell her he would not get sick, but instead he did as she asked of him. They had their hands full enough already. 

\---

'' It's crazy, I'm telling you. At least three kids from my class alone came down with it.'' 

Rin's ears perked up at the sound of Shima's voice as he approached the cram school classroom. The door was standing wide open, so he was able to hear what the others were talking about. 

'' Most of them were girls from my dorm. It kind of freaks me out to be honest.'' He heard Izumo state. 

'' I wonder what could have caused it to spread so suddenly? Do you think they brought something back from a vacation?'' Konekomaru asked. 

'' What are you guys talking about?'' 

As Rin stepped into the room the rest of his class turned to face him. 

'' Haven't you heard about the kids all across campus getting sick?'' Bon asked. '' There's at least fifteen as of twenty minutes ago in the nurses office with high fevers. No one knows what's causing these kids to get sick.'' He stated. 

'' Fifteen?'' Rin questioned. '' There were only ten when I helped someone there during lunch?'' He stated in astonishment.

'' What happened?'' Shiemi asked in shock. 

'' She just passed out on me. I carried her to the nurses office. There were at least ten people in there by then.'' Rin explained. 

'' Do you think that we could get the virus as well?'' Shiemi asked in horror. 

'' Not sure.'' Bon admitted. '' Personally my immune system has always been high, and I'm pretty sure Rin can't get sick given his demon heritage.'' He said. 

'' Nope, I haven't been sick once since the first time I drew the sword.'' Rin stated, pointing to Kurikara on his shoulder. 

'' The rest of us could be in danger of catching it though.'' Izumo mumbled. '' Especially since we don't know what the illness is yet.'' She added. 

'' Maybe they will have to shut down the school until things boil over.'' Shima mumbled, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

'' Then we would fall even further behind then we already are on our exams.'' Konekomaru pointed out. '' And it could cause issues for our cram school classes as well if they were to do so.'' He added. 

Rin was about to pipe in about that, but the class discussion was interrupted. 

'' Alright, please take your seats class.'' Yukio stated as he entered the classroom. The students did as they were told, but a strange silence fell over them. '' Is something the matter?'' Yukio asked. 

'' There's been a string of students getting sick since we've returned from break.'' Bon chimed in. 

'' We were talking about what we think may have caused it.'' Izumo added. 

'' Well, I have not heard much about it myself.'' Yukio stated. '' But the other exorcist teachers have said it appears to be contained to those who are in the nurses office, so hopefully no one else will get sick.'' He explained. '' Now, lets pick up where we left off last time. Please open your textbooks to page 95.'' 

\---

The class was not even half way through the lecture before another exorcist came walking into the room. 

Yukio had been in the middle of handing out a chart explaining the different uses for a specific form of spices that were said to aid against ghoul type demons. When the man walked inside all the students eyes were drawn towards him in confusion. 

What was he doing here?

'' Can I help you?'' Yukio asked. 

'' Forgive my intrusion Okumura-sensei, but I was asked to come and get you by Sir Pheles.'' The exorcist stated. 

'' I'm in the middle of teaching a class. Is this an emergency?'' Yukio asked. 

'' I'm afraid so.'' He stated. '' Now if you would please follow me.'' 

Yukio sighed, realizing that he had to go with the other man. 

'' It seems that I have to cut this lecture short this week. Next time we meet we will pick up where we left off. Go ahead and read through the charts that I passed out, and the next chapter in your textbooks.'' Yukio stated. He quickly grabbed a hold of his brief case, and left the classroom. 

'' What the hell was that about?'' Bon questioned from the back of the room. 

'' No clue.'' Rin mumbled. '' Maybe he had a job come up or something. He never tells me these things anyways.'' He complained. 

'' I wonder if it has something to do with the students who have been getting sick.'' Shiemin asked. '' He does have a doctor meister after all.'' She added.

'' Don't know. I'll ask him about it later.'' Rin said as he stood. '' Well, the days over now, so I think I'ma get out of here.'' He stated. 

'' Can't argue with that. I have a report for my English course.'' Izumo stated as she packed her bag to leave. 

'' Stay safe everyone.'' Shiemi called out as she followed Rin out of the classroom. 

\---

It was late at night before Rin heard the door to the dorm room open. 

He glanced up from the book he had been reading; a properly stolen manga he had gotten from his brothers stash. 

Yukio came walking inside, looking bone tired as he rubbed at his temple. He must have a headache. 

'' Where have you been man?'' Rin asked. '' I tried calling you earlier and you didn't answer me.'' He stated, setting the book aside. 

'' Sorry about that.'' Yukio said as he collapsed into a nearby chair. '' I had my hands full so I couldn't call you back.'' He explained. 

'' Hands full with what?'' Rin questioned. '' Did you have a mission or something?'' 

Yukio scoffed. 

'' I'm surprised I even have to tell you. I thought you would have heard about the students who got sick considering you carried one of them to the nurses office earlier.'' Yukio said. 

'' What?'' Rin questioned. '' Hold up, I thought you treat demon related illnesses with your meister?'' 

'' I do.'' Yukio said. '' That's why they asked for my help.'' 

'' I'm confused man.'' Rin mumbled. '' I thought this thing was just a virus going around.'' He stated. 

'' No its not.'' Yukio whispered. '' We don't know what it is, but its not a normal virus or illness.'' He explained. '' What ever this thing is, its being caused by a demon.'' He stated. 

Rin was shocked to say the least. 

A demon?

How could that be possible?

There was no way for a demon to get into True Cross Academy. One of the exorcists would have found it before things got this bad. How could this have happened?

'' You're joking with me, right?'' Rin asked. 

'' While I wish I was, I'm not.'' Yukio stated in a serious tone. '' None of the other exorcist stationed here can find the source that is causing the illness. We were running blood tests all afternoon to try and find a cause. So far we have nothing.'' He explained. 

'' What does that mean for the school?'' Rin asked. 

'' So far it doesn't mean anything.'' Yukio stated. '' Mephisto has called in help from the other branches of the order to try and find the demon behind the illness. My job is to help find a treatment for the students who are already ill.'' He explained. 

'' And how are you going to do that?'' Rin questioned. 

'' It won't be easy.'' Yukio mumbled, removing his glasses to rub at the bridge of his nose. '' We don't know how this illness is being caused. It's not from a temptaint like what I've treated before. It's almost like the demon attacked them from the inside.'' He explained. 

'' Geez.'' Rin mumbled. 

'' I'll have to cancel the cram school lectures for the time being. Mephisto asked me to go straight to the nurses station after my regular classes to work with the other exorcists in finding a cure.'' Yukio added. 

Those words made Rin realize just how bad things really were. Yukio never cancelled his class, even when he was sick a few months back. 

'' What does that mean for us?'' Rin asked. 

'' I'm not sure yet.'' Yukio stated. '' You might get pulled in to help, but I don't know yet.'' He explained. 

'' I see.'' Rin mumbled. 

Yukio eventually stood from the chair he had fallen into, putting his glasses back on. 

'' Hopefully we can figure out what's causing this illness soon so that things can go back to normal.'' Yukio stated. Rin watched as Yukio turned to face him, and his eyes found the manga sitting beside him. 

'' Shouldn't you be reading the chapter I assigned in class Ni-san?'' Yukio asked in a low tone. 

Rin gave his brother a sheepish grin as he handed the manga over. 

'' Sorry, I saw it the other day and I really wanted to read it.'' Rin stated. 

'' Remember what we talked about Ni-san, read your school assignments first, and then you can read my mangas.'' Yukio said. 

'' Right.'' Rin groaned as he moved towards his desk to get his textbook. 


	2. Chapter 2

Within a couple days of the students returning to True Cross Academy, nearly thirty students had come down with the strange demonic illness. 

'' I'm telling you, someone is out to get us.'' Shima stated. 

'' Are you sure about that?'' Izumo asked, glancing across the table at the pink haired boy. 

'' Think about it. Over the last two weeks at least one if not more students have fallen ill since the first fifteen students did when we got back to school.'' Shima explained. '' It's not far fetched to think that a demon might be purposefully targeting specific students.'' He stated. 

'' But there's nothing tying these students together.'' Bon reminded. '' It's like this demon is picking people at random to attack.'' 

'' Which means that any one of us could be next.'' Konekomaru said in a low whisper.

'' Has Okumura-sensei told you anything about what's going on Rin?'' Shiemi asked, looking over to where Rin was sitting. 

'' All he told me is that they are still struggling to find a cure. They don't even know what this demon is doing to make people sick.'' Rin explained. '' He's run nearly every test he knows and then some, but still nothing. I can tell its stressing him out badly. He's not sleeping well.'' He added. 

'' I hope he's not pushing himself too much. I would hate to see Yuki-chan become ill with what the students have caught.'' Shiemi mumbled. 

'' You and me both.'' Rin stated. '' I've seen exactly what happens when he pushes himself to far, and its not a pretty sight.'' He explained. 

'' I'll take your word for it.'' Shima said, cringing at the thought of it. 

The students were interrupted when the doors to the cram school classroom opened up, and their first teacher for the day stepped in. Today they were starting with arias, so the group would not see Yukio till much later. He was supposed to be their last teacher for the day. 

As usual, Rin found himself drifting off during the class. He always had trouble paying attention because it was just so boring to sit in a classroom. He preferred hands on work to classwork. However, to become an exorcist, he had to sit through these damn classes to get there. 

At least the last class for the day was next. 

The students took advantage of the short break between classes to chat or take care of other business. Rin was looking through some of his notes he had remembered to take. They had a quiz at the beginning of today's class, and he had not studied despite Yukio shoving it down his throat the last week. A last minute cram session was his only chance. 

He heard the door to the room open up. 

'' Oh boy.'' Rin mumbled as he put his notes away to get ready for class. 

He looked up to the front of the room, expecting to see his brother. 

However, it was not his brother who stood before them. 

It was none other then Mephisto Pheles himself. 

'' Good afternoon students.'' The man said in a cheery tone, tipping his hat to the group. 

'' Where is Okumura-sensei?'' Konekomaru asked. 

'' I'm afraid he was needed elsewhere today, so I came to inform you that his class is cancelled for today.'' Mephisto stated. '' So you are all free to go.'' He said in his cheery tone. He walked back towards the door. '' Oh, and I will try to inform you sooner if this happens again.'' He added before exiting just as fast as he had entered. 

Worry struck Rin. 

Just how bad had things gotten for Yukio to actually cancel his class. He had only ever done that once, and it was when they had the bento fiasco months ago. 

Something was up. 

'' Rin, are you ok?'' 

Rin glanced over to find Shiemi looking his way. She appeared concerned for him. He flashed her a quick smile. 

'' I'm fine. I'm just thinking about going to check on Yukio. No doubt he could probably use a hand.'' Rin said. 

'' What kind of help could you give him. You're not a doctor meister.'' Bon stated from the back of the room. 

'' I have demon blood. I don't get sick like normal people. I could at least give them a hand since I'm the least likely person to get what ever this disease is.'' Rin stated. 

There was silence for a moment. 

'' He does have a point.'' Izumo said. '' I don't think I've ever seen him sick since we started at this school.'' She stated. 

'' Now that you mention it, I remember Yuki-chan talking about how strange it was that Rin never got sick when they were kids.'' Shiemi said. 

'' Told you.'' Rin said with a smirk grin on his face. 

Bon scoffed, picking his things up to leave. 

'' Rin, make sure that Yukio is getting proper rest. If he doesn't then he could become susceptible to this illness.'' Shiemi said. 

'' I will. Don't worry.'' Rin said as he shoved his things into his bag. '' See you around Shiemi.'' He called over his shoulder as he ran out the door. 

It was a short walk to the medical ward where the sick students and staff were being held. There were exorcists waiting outside to keep any unauthorized personnel from going inside. Rin tried the front door first, thinking that maybe being the brother of one of the exorcists inside would convince them to let him pass. 

He was wrong. 

'' I don't care if your brother is in there or not, you're not going through these doors.'' The man stated. 

Rin slouched in defeat. 

Of course they would make sure that no one could get in the building. 

Maybe calling Yukio to get some help would get him inside. 

Rin stood off to the side, firing off a text to his brother. He wanted so badly to just bust through one of the windows to get inside, but Shura would kill him if she found out. As it was she would probably get pissed at him for wanting to go inside to help. 

Rin sat there patiently, waiting for what felt like hours. 

'' Oi, what are you doing out here?'' 

Rin sighed, turning his head to find Shura approaching him. 

'' I wanted to give Yukio a hand, why do you care?'' Rin asked. 

'' Because I got the same call to help.'' Shura stated. 

Rin looked up to her in surprise. 

'' Four eyes called me, said they needed some extra hands. It's getting pretty bad in there.'' Shura said. She looked past Rin to find the two exorcists guarding the doorway. '' I'll get you inside.'' Shura stated before grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the door. 

'' Oi, this boy is with me, let us pass.'' Shura stated as she held up her exorcists ID card. 

The two exorcists stepped aside, eyeing the girl as she dragged Rin inside. 

'' They seemed rather scared of you.'' Rin commented. 

'' My reputation precedes me.'' Shura stated as they walked down the hallway. Eventually they reached an are that was marked as quarantine. Shura and Rin both had to suit up in some kind of hazmat suit, which Rin was not happy about having to wear. Once ready they were directed inside. 

The area resembled a war zone. 

Beds were scattered all over the large room that Rin recognized as one of the schools gymnasiums. Students were passed out on many of these beds, fighting to breath as they coughed violently. There were doctors and other exorcists going from bed to bed checking on the students and staff. Rin could make out a doctor having to incubate one of the teachers on the other side of the room. 

This was bad. 

This was really bad. 

'' Ni-san, what are you doing here?'' 

Rin turned to the voice to find Yukio approaching him. He was wearing the same suit as the two of them, the face shield fogged up from the amount of time he must have been wearing it. 

'' Relax four eyes, I brought him in.'' Shura said. '' Besides, you said you needed extra hands. You know as well as I do that Rin won't get what ever this disease is.'' Shura explained. 

Yukio sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. 

'' How bad is it really Yukio?'' Rin asked. 

'' Bad.'' Yukio explained. '' No one can find the source of how this started. All we know is that there are traces of demonic.... something inside their bloodstreams. I've run every test I can think of and I still can't figure out what it is.'' He stated. '' And what makes it worse is we think its a student at the academy that's doing this.'' He added. 

'' Now that's news I hadn't heard.'' Shura said. 

'' Any leads?'' Rin asked. 

'' Only that its a male student. One of the sick students said they got sick shortly after being attacked by another student. She said something about being stuck with something.'' Yukio said. 

'' Okumura! I need your help over here now!'' Someone yelled from across the room. 

'' I'm coming!'' Yukio said as he raced over to the bedside. Rin ran after his brother to see what was wrong, while Shura turned her attention to helping the other students and staff in distress. 

When Rin reached the bedside he saw the same girl he had helped a few days prior. She was as pale as the sheets she was laying on, her skin coated in a sheen of sweat. She was fighting to breath, her chest hitching every time she managed to get air into her lungs. 

'' We have to intubate her. She can hardly breath on her own anymore.'' The doctor stated. 

Rin saw Yukio reach for the intubation kit the doctor had on hand, ripping it open for the doctor to take the items. As the doctor prepared to put the tube down her throat, Yukio turned to where his bag rested close to the bed. He took out a syringe, along with a bottle of some kind of clear liquid. 

'' This is going to help you relax.'' Yukio stated as he stuck the syringe into her arm, injecting the liquid. 

Within minutes of him doing this she was asleep, a tube assisting her breathing so she would not die. 

Rin let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. 

'' She's the seventh person we've had to intubate today.'' Yukio stated. '' I never thought having a doctor meister would lead me to doing something this serious.'' He admitted. 

'' Yukio, is there anyway I can help?'' Rin asked. 

Yukio looked over to his brother with a sad look. 

'' I don't know if there is.'' Yukio admitted. '' Most of the work here is stuff that you aren't capable of doing as an exwire.'' He explained. 

'' But I want to help.'' Rin argued. 

'' Please Rin, listen to me.'' Yukio said. '' I know you want to help, but there's nothing here to help with.'' 

An annoyed look passed Rin's face. 

'' Rin, please try to understand.'' Yukio begged. 

There was a shout of his name from across the room. 

'' I have to get back to work. Why don't you head back to the dorm for now. I'll be back later tonight.'' Yukio suggested. 

Rin nodded, then reached out to pat his brothers shoulder. 

'' Please be careful.'' Rin said. 

'' I will.'' Yukio assured before walking away. 

Rin waited until Yukio was out of sight to leave the building. No one questioned him on his way out, which he was glad about. 

Once back at the door Rin laid back in his bed, sighing heavily as he tried to wrap his head around what he had seen. 

'' Ne, Rin, you seem rather quiet for yourself.'' Kuro said as he jumped onto the bed. 

'' I saw how bad things have gotten Kuro. It's really bad.'' Rin explained. 

'' What are you going to do?'' Kuro asked. 

'' I don't know.'' Rin admitted. '' I want to help, but everything's out of my league.'' He explained. 

'' And Yukio?'' Kuro asked. 

'' He's stressed. I could see it in his eyes.'' Rin stated. '' I'm worried about him Kuro. If he keeps going like that, I'm worried he's going to get sick to.'' He explained. 

'' Why?'' Kuro asked. 

Rin laid his arm over his eyes. 

'' Anger.'' Rin whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays everyone. I managed to get another chapter out thanks to winter break. I'm hoping that I can try to get another one out before I return to college but I can't make any promises. I really hope you like this one.

It was another week, and more students fell victim to the strange demonic illness. 

It was rare for Rin to see his brother after school now a days. His demon pharmaceutics class had been canceled for the indefinite future due to Yukio being called away to help treat the ill students. Rin would see his brother in the mornings during breakfast, and then he would not see him again until late in the evening when he made it back to the dorm. He looked so exhausted, like he could drop dead at a moments notice. Rin had tried to get his brother to take a day for his own health, but Yukio refused each time, stating that his help was needed. 

Eventually, Rin began to see the first signs of the strange disease in his brother. 

It had been a day off for the students due to an observed holiday for many of those who attended. Rin had spent most of the day off in bed reading manga and at least attempting some of the homework he had. He had moved to his desk by the evening, and was starting on writing out the report for his aria's course, when Yukio finally came back. 

Rin did not turn right away when he heard the door open. He did glance towards the clock, and noticed that he was back a full two hours before he normally would return. 

'' Did they finally let you out early or something Yukio?'' Rin asked in a joking tone. 

'' Everyone was stable for once, and there were no new cases, to they told me to get rest.'' Yukio said. 

Rin stopped what he was doing at the sound of his brothers voice. 

Something was off. 

Yukio's voice sounded scratchy, like when he would get a nasty cold when they were kids. 

Rin spun around in his chair to face his brother. At first glance, he could tell his brother was exhausted. He was pale in the face, dark circles under his eyes from many nights of unrest. He had lost some weight to, and it was becoming noticeable as he slipped out of his exorcists coat. 

'' Are you feeling ok Yukio?'' Rin asked. 

'' Huh?'' Yukio turned to face his brother, adjusting his glasses on his face. '' I'm just tired. I think I'll go ahead and turn in for the night once I get a shower.'' Yukio said as he turned to his dresser to grab some nightwear and his shower kit. 

'' Are you sure man?'' Rin asked. '' You're not looking to good.'' He stated. 

'' I'm sure I'm fine.'' Yukio said. '' Though I am starving. I didn't have dinner.'' Yukio admitted, a sheepish look passing his face. 

Rin's face lit up at this. 

That was something he could handle. 

'' I'll see what I can whip up for you while you're in the shower.'' Rin said as he stood from his chair. 

'' Shouldn't you be finishing your homework instead Nii-san?'' Yukio asked, sending a serious look in Rin's direction. 

'' Nah. Besides, its not due till next week anyways, and I'm halfway done.'' Rin said. 

Yukio just watched Rin for a few minutes, not sure whether to believe him or not. Eventually he relented, and turned to leave. 

'' I'll be back in about twenty minutes.'' Yukio said as he exited the room. 

Once Yukio was off to the showers, Rin ran to the kitchen. They had not stocked up on food in awhile, so he would have to improvise on this one. 

'' Let's see, I've got some eggs, carrots, onions, and cheese...... I'm sure he would be fine with an omelette.'' Rin mumbled to himself as he set the ingredients out on the counter. As he began to cut up the vegetables to make the omelette, Ukobaku came out of his hiding place to assist Rin. He had the eggs ready for Rin to slide the vegetables inside, and make up the meal. 

Once the cooking was finished Rin plated the food. 

'' I'm going to take this back to our room for Yukio Ukobaku. I think he's just gonna want to stay in bed to eat.'' Rin explained to the kitchen spirit. Ukobaku chirped in understanding as Rin walked back to their room. 

\---

Yukio heaved a sigh as he stepped into the showers. 

He was absolutely exhausted. There were so many students and staff that had fallen ill, and no one could catch the damn demon that was causing it. They had finally found a pattern of the demon possessing students, but he never possessed the same one. Once he was finished he just discarded his host like garbage, and the host often fell ill just like those who were attacked. 

'' This has gotten out of hand. I don't know how much more this town can take.'' Yukio mumbled as he undid his tie. He placed it in the open locker closest to him, and moved to unbutton his shirt. 

That's when he heard something rustle behind him. 

He froze where he stood, listening closely for what might have made the sound. 

He heard it again, and it was much closer this time. 

'' Hello boy.'' A deep voice spoke. 

Yukio spun around, eyes wide in shock. He moved as if to grab his guns, but realized far too late that he did not have them. He had left his belt back in his room. 

A dark figure rushed at Yukio, hand held out to grab him. 

Yukio lunged to the side, managing to avoid the attack. He looked towards the door. If he could make it then he could yell for Rin's help. 

It was his only option at this point. 

Yukio took a breath, and darted for the door as fast as his legs would carry him. 

'' I don't think so!'' 

He felt a hand snake around his neck, cutting off his airway. He was pulled back, and was forced to the ground. The grip on his neck tightened as the figure climbed on top of him, pinning his arms and legs so he could not fight back. 

'' That's better.'' The man said, taking his hands off Yukio's neck. 

'' Who are you!'' Yukio demanded. 

'' No one you need to be worried about. After all, you will be dead soon.'' He stated. 

Yukio watched the figure remove his hood, his other hand reaching into his pocket. 

Yukio's eyes went wide with horror. 

'' You..... You're the one behind the attacks.'' Yukio whispered. 

'' That's right.'' He whispered as he brandished a syringe. It was filled with a black liquid. '' I bet you recognize this. Demons blood, in its purest form. It's very hard to get a hold of, but my talents let me get it.'' He said. 

Yukio began to struggle, trying desperately to get the man off of him. However, his efforts were for nothing. He was far to strong. 

'' It's too bad really, I didn't want to have to drag you into this whole mess since you're so talented, but it looks like I don't have a choice.'' He said. 

Yukio felt the needle prick his arm. The blood began to take affect within seconds. 

Yukio's body felt weak, like it would not listen to what he wanted to do. His eyes felt heavy, and his chest felt tight. 

'' Goodbye Okumura-sensei. I doubt we will be seeing each other again.'' He said. 

As the man moved to stand, Yukio lunged out, gripping onto the mans coat. The man sneered at the action, and shoved Yukio off before he turned to flee. 

He missed that Yukio had pulled something off of his coat.

\---

Rin waited in the room for quite awhile, long enough for Yukio's dinner to go cold. 

'' How long is he going to take?'' Rin mumbled as he glanced back to his clock. 

It was nearing 9 in the evening. Yukio had gotten back to the dorm nearly an hour ago. 

Something was wrong. 

Rin stood from his chair, reaching to grab Kurikara as he moved towards the door. 

'' Where are you going Rin?'' Kuro asked as he perked up on the bed. 

'' I'm going to check on Yukio.'' Rin said as he exited the room. He made his way down to the showers. 

He could hear the water running still. Was Yukio just taking his time or had he fallen asleep? 

Rin entered the men's half of the shower. 

'' Oi, Yukio, are you doing ok?'' Rin called out to his brother. 

Once fully in the room, Rin froze, eyes wide in shock. 

Yukio was laying on the floor, still dressed, and he was not moving. 

'' Yukio!'' 

Rin rushed to his brothers side, kneeling to assess the situation. 

Yukio's face was flushed, and his breaths were uneven. He was shaking like a leaf, and there was sweat across his brow. 

'' Dammit. Yukio, wake up!'' Rin snapped, shaking his brothers shoulder. 

There was a bead of silence, and then Yukio began to twitch. 

'' Yukio, can you hear me?'' Rin asked. 

He watched as Yukio coughed, and turned his head towards Rin. 

'' Nii-san.'' Yukio whispered. 

'' I'm here. What the hell happened to you?'' Rin asked. 

Yukio tried to open his eyes, but could not get them open more then a slit. 

'' He..... He was here.'' Yukio said. 

'' Who was here?'' Rin asked. 

'' Demon....... The sickness.... Demon's blood.'' Yukio whispered. 

'' What, you're not making sense Yukio.'' Rin said. 

He heard Yukio mumble something, but he could not make out exactly what it was. 

'' I need to get you some help Yukio.'' Rin stated as he moved to lift his brother off the floor. 

It was not all that easy. Yukio was basically dead weight at this point. He had no energy to get up on his own. Rin lifted his brother up as best he could, and carried him back to their room. He laid Yukio on his bed, practically cocooning him in his duvet before he turned to grab his cellphone. 

He needed to call for help. 

\---

'' Hm.... It would appear that Okumura-sensei has caught the demon disease as I feared.'' Mephisto said as he stepped back from the bed. 

'' He said something about being attacked in the bathroom.'' Rin explained. '' Though he never told me who it was.'' He added. 

'' That would not help anyways. This demon has inhabited many vessels to do his dirty work. He likely took advantage of a student to do this attack, and then abandoned him just like the others we have tracked down.'' Mephisto explained. 

'' I should have stayed with him. Yukio was exhausted enough when he got back. There's no way he would have been able to fight off the demon without his weapons. He was powerless.'' Rin said, his hands gripped in tight fists. He felt his fingernails pierce his skin, but he did not care. He could have protected his brother, but he did nothing. Yukio was sick with this demonic illness, and he did nothing to stop it. 

'' None of this is your fault young Rin.'' Mephisto said in a cheery voice. The older man pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. '' Although, with your brother sick now, he must be moved to the hospital.'' He explained. 

Rin's eyes fell on his brothers face. Yukio looked so peaceful, save the deep red that shaded his cheeks. It had been a very long time since he had seen Yukio this sick. 

'' Tell me Rin, did you happen to see anything out of the ordinary when you found your brother like this?'' Mephisto asked after having placed the call for an ambulance to come pick Yukio up. 

'' No. Honestly I would've thought he just passed out if he hadn't said something to me.'' Rin explained. He walked closer to the bed, reaching out to rest a hand on Yukio's shoulder. '' He did say the thing was a he. He possessed a male form.'' Rin mumbled. 

Mephisto hummed in response. 

'' How the hell did it even get in here?'' Rin mumbled to no one in particular. There was silence for a long time. 

Eventually the paramedics arrived to pick Yukio up. As they were transferring him over to the stretcher to roll him away, Yukio opened his eyes. 

'' Nii-san.'' Yukio whispered. 

'' Yukio?'' Rin rushed to his side, reaching out to take his hand. '' Can you hear me Yukio?'' Rin asked. 

'' Nii-san..... You have to find him.'' Yukio said. 

'' Find who?'' Rin asked. 

'' Demon.'' Yukio whispered. '' Shadows.'' 

'' Shadows?'' Rin questioned. 

Yukio's eyes slid shut once again. 

'' We have to go.'' One of the paramedics said, pushing Rin back from the stretcher. He felt Yukio's hand slip from his grip as they rolled him away. Mephisto followed the paramedics as he was their guardian basically. Rin was not allowed to ride with his brother to the hospital, forcing him to stay in the dorm. He watched from the front doors of the building as the ambulance pulled away carrying his ill twin. 

Rin stood there for a long time staring off into space. 

How could this have happened, and why so fast?

He felt something tug at his pants leg. He looked down to find that Kuro was there, one of his paws on Rin's pants. 

'' He's going to be ok Rin, Yukio-kun is strong.'' Kuro said. 

'' Yeah, but I'm still worried about him.'' Rin said. 

His fists tightened, but it was only then that he noticed something. 

There was something in his hand. 

Rin lifted his hand, looking down to see what it was. 

The item was small, no larger then a house key. It was dark in color. Rin flipped it over in his hand. 

His eyes went wide. 

It was the pin that almost every exorcist wore on their coats.

'' Rin, what's the matter?'' Kuro questioned. 

Rin ran back inside the building, reaching his room at record speed. He wrenched open Yukio's closet, and pulled out his exorcists coat. His own pin was still there, clear as day, and there was no other mark to suggest he had a second one he ripped off. 

Rin felt his legs go weak as he moved to sit on his bed. He gazed down at the pin in his hands, unable to fathom what this could mean. 

Yukio had been attacked by a fellow exorcist.


End file.
